Monotone Ward (Songfic)
by TheLPSDragon
Summary: Monotone Ward. Watched the video to get the scenes right. Also, Worked REALLY hard! Not rushed! Look up on Youtube! Title is the same, by Kagamine Rin and Len.


_Both their bodies will be exchanged_

_Both their bodies will be exchanged_

_Both their bodies will be exchanged_

_Both their bodies will be exchanged_

Dipper ran through the ward, red X on his face. His left eye was blue, and his right was brown. His twin sister, Mabel, was running with him. Her left eye was brown, and her right was blue. A scientist was after them. They went faster.

_It's white, it's white, it's white, and everything you see will be turned to white_

Mabel stopped for a split second, and noticed how white everything was. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, everything. Even their clothes.

_Turning around and running away_

She began running, to catch up with her brother.

_It's white, it's white, it's white, and everything you see will be turned to white_

_The walls around you will clamp down and take your body inside_

Mabel and Dipper felt like the whiteness would suck them into it. They searched high and low for the exit.

_Both their bodies will be exchanged_

_Both their bodies will be exchanged_

_Both their bodies will be exchanged_

_Both their bodies will be exchanged_

Dipper got freaked out. There were no windows, and did he just see Pacifica? He backed up for a look. She was cut up, and was crying blood.

_But where, but where, but where, where could this white place be located?_

_The walls are just cross roads_

Mabel looked around everywhere, and saw endless passageways.

_But where, but where, but where, where could this white place be located?_

The twins searched some more. Mabel saw a doorway that wasn't bloodstained.

_"Please… tell me where the exit is…!"_

Dipper pleaded with his sister.

_"It's there."_

Mabel pointed at the door. Dipper dropped the knife and started running. A tear fell from the brown eye.

_It's here; it's there, but where? Oh, it's over there, the output. Running on gravel's noisy_

He found the door, and ran through. Mabel looked, and saw a door stained with blood, reading Dipper and Mabel disposal place. Her eyes widened in surprise. Nate ran up, and held a picture of Dipper, and asked "Have you seen this boy?" Mabel pointed to where her brother ran. Nate took off with the other scientists. Mabel's eyes widened again, the scientists were gonna kill her precious brother! Mabel took the knife, and cut her hair to Dipper's length. She chased after them. Her blue eye turned red. Dipper tripped, and was surrounded. All of a sudden, the scientists screamed in fear. Mabel grinned madly.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

Mabel killed half of them off, and stood there, blood dripping from her brown eye, and she stared at them.

_The knife in my hands make you scream and cry out_

_Blood flowing at a fast pace, like your final words_

Mabel killed the rest off, but the head scientist, Wendy. Mabel stabbed her.

_"Make sure to keep your eyes on what's behind you."_

Were Wendy's final words. She collapsed.

_It's black, it's black, it's black, here, or there, or where it's all black_

Mabel's perspective made everything all black to her. She left the dead bodies.

_"I'm sure that you know where."_

Dipper said, and they ran off.

_It's black, it's black, it's black, here, or there, or where it's all black_

Mabel cried again, looking for some white.

_"Is it here? No, maybe, yes? I can't see it!"_

Mabel cried, she couldn't find the exit, after killing more scientists attacking her brother.

_Running on top of gravel is so noisy_

Dipper stared at his sister in disbelief. She LOST the EXIT?! He shook his head in denial.

_Here, or maybe there, but where? _

They searched again, and again, until Mabel pushed her brother on the ground. He rolled over, to see Mabel about to stab him.

_Why don't you look at me? Look at me? Look at me? Look at me?_

She cried, but Dipper wouldn't look at her. She gave up, and lowered the knife.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

She screamed, when an unknown force got her, and dragged her away.

_**A few hours later…**_

Dipper was escorted into the operation room by some scientists, due to him being blindfolded. They lifted up the blindfold, and said "Congratulations, Mabel." He saw his sister, held up by some scientists, one eye red, and the other blue. Her blue eye was bleeding.

_"Both their bodies will be exchanged, just like you said."_

Mabel said, and grinned. Dipper was handed a mirror, and saw two perfect brown orbs. He started crying.


End file.
